


Intimate

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, art majors, lots of fluff, sekai - Freeform, this is just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun and Jongin, both strangers but mutual friends to Baekhyun, weren't aware of how sexual their friends final photo shoot was going to be.





	Intimate

Sehun sat across from Baekhyun and Chanyeol at the university cafeteria, zoning in and out of the conversation. His eyes roamed down to his cup of stale Folger’s blend coffee (his least favorite coffee, so bitter and it tasted like three roasted coffee beans dropped into a boiling pot of water, so, bean water) resting lazily in his fingers. He had better things to do than to be sitting here listen to Baekhyun and Chanyeol ramble about their photography courses, Sehun could be studying Shakespeare sonnets or writing his winter poetry final, he could be doing anything but listening to his two clown friends ramble on and on about their professor’s ass who seemed to fit everything he wore snug.

Sehun lifted his eyes up from the cup, lifting it to press the cardboard rim to his lips and grimacing at the hideous taste. Despite absolutely hating the coffee served in the cafeteria, he wasn’t prepared to spend four dollars on an espresso roast in the cafe just across the street. Besides, he saved those special occasions for Fridays so he can start his weekend with a bang.

Sehun chose theater as his major, Baekhyun had decided to make it his minor, is how they met. Baekhyun, is a short man with porcelain skin and sleepy droopy crescent eyes with an always excited look on his face, with thin fingers and beautiful hands that made the camera look like a fashion accessory. Sehun listened to Baekhyun ramble and whine about having photography as a major, since it turns out taking a few pictures is a lot harder than anyone would have imagined. Chanyeol, a fellow photography major, came along after Baekhyun raged about how funny the gangly man was.

Chanyeol was taller than Sehun, wide excited brown eyes, shaggy black curly hair that always framed his forehead, clumsy and loud, large hands and thin bowed legs. Sehun thought he was funny, so he stuck around. That was it for Sehun, his friends didn’t expand past that even if Baekhyun was trying desperately for him to meet some dance major. Sehun expressed no interest since talking to people wasn’t his strong suit, and he noted that people didn’t like someone who always had something to bitch about.

Sehun was bratty and bitchy, wrapped in a box of good looks, obscenely so if he had a say in it. Tall, broad shoulders with a milky complexion similar to Chanyeol’s, thin pink lips, thick black hair, high cheekbones and narrow brown eyes. He doesn’t mean to be bitchy, not really, he tries his best to look at things in a positive light but usually there is something he can bitch about, for example, this ridiculously horrible coffee. In spite of being so whiny, he makes wonderful conversation since he’s intellectual. Sehun is at the top percentile of his class, so naturally it’s easy for him to have discussions about any and everything that the other person could dream of and if he’s not sure about it, he can simply educate himself on the topic.

So now, the intellectual conversationalist is put on hold, drinking bean water with sugar, and watching his only two friends bounce back and forth in witty banter. “As great as this is, listening to you talk back and forth about bouncing a dime off your professor’s ass to watch it jiggle, I do have other matters to attend to such as Shakespearean sonnets.” Sehun proceeded to stand after pushing the chair out to give him some room. He collected the coffee cup, clearing his throat until Baekhyun scrambled to his feet.

“Sehun, wait. I have my photography final, it’s going to be absolutely exquisite. I already have one model but I need another one, and not to float your bratty princess ego even further but you’re the type. Please?” Bratty princess ego, at those words Sehun would reject Baekhyun easily. The pleading pout on the other’s lips though pulled a heartstring that Sehun didn’t know he had. “Fine, text me the details about it.” And with that he sauntered out of the cafeteria after disposing of the insult that had been harassing his palette now for the better half of an hour. He made his way to the library, then into the study quarters of it. He enjoyed this part of the university, better than his own communal dorm living room or cafeteria with his friends.

 

The study quarters were enclosed in a room with soft melodic music through subtle speakers hidden in the walls. Sehun would describe it as spa music, Chanyeol would say elevator music, and Baekhyun would say yoga class music; either way it was all very soothing to Sehun’s ears. Brown couches with pops of yellow in the form of throw pillows were tucked into the furniture, a few high rise tables and barstool like chairs that were matching the yellow throw pillows were being used by students.

That was okay though, since Sehun liked the cozy comfortable corner of the room that only had a loveseat, directly next to an outlet. Sehun plopped himself in the loveseat, pulling out his sonnets and pen, highlighting and marking into the book about notes he needed to look through. He didn’t expect his phone to vibrate, and he didn’t expect it to be a text from Baekhyun. ‘ _Studio 2 on the photography floor, 1 PM. The other model is a male, by the way ;)_ ’ Sehun inwardly cringed at the winky face, he hated when Baekhyun used them. ‘ _Shut up Baek, I’ll be there, don’t make me change my mind._ ’ No reply back, just the way Sehun wanted.

Sehun’s a dedicated student, overly dedicated in fact. Being in the top percentile in his class was hard work that Sehun seems to do with ease. He balances a moderately packed schedule, sleeps and eats normally, but Sehun is also smart. Chanyeol envies him for it since Chanyeol has a case of being constantly tired since studying keeps him up in the wee hours of night. Sehun though studies like he did in high school, four hours a day following up with a self quiz of the material. He writes himself questions through his studying and quizzes himself after, checks the answers, and calls it a day.

Unconventional method as most would say, but it hasn’t failed him once. The only drawback of being such an exemplary student was that besides his two friends, he had little to no social life. Being gay wasn’t an excuse anymore since now that he was at university, the LGBTQ+ social life was bustling and blossoming right beneath Sehun’s nose. It’s his junior year, he hadn’t had a single boyfriend since studying comes first, all work and no play. Baekhyun insists that it’s unhealthy and even though Sehun gets dragged out to Luhan’s parties, he makes no attempt to meet anyone.

He isn’t lonely, he likes to lie to himself. He lingers too long at couples being domestic with one another in the library, or he often wonders what it would be like to have someone warm and pretty keeping him company in the sanctum of his cozy bed, holding someone’s hand is also a pleasant thought. He does this to himself, all work and no play, he believes the play will triumph over the work and his percentile will fall.

He ignores Baekhyun when the shorter tells him that he’s not the only one going to school, that his boyfriend would be too so they could work together. He ignores it for the reason that it seems too sweet on his tongue, like something too good like that would be far too true. Studying with a boyfriend in his private corner of the world seemed so far away yet so close and in his grasp. Sehun wondered often if he could let himself loosen up, let himself have a little play, or maybe meet someone who would make him want something like that.

He sighs now, audibly. So many unanswered questions floated around in his head that he had little to no time for, he had work to do, classes to attend. With that, his nimble fingers shut the book of sonnets, lifting himself up off the couch and off to his first class he went with the instructions from Baekhyun floating in mind.

 

Studio 2 was actually a bit of a walk, too much walking in the massive university. The theater department was on the other side of the school where stages were at next to the music department and dance department. Photography was next to the computer labs since they use photoshop if listening to Chanyeol complain about the software was any indication. His eyes scanned the hard plastic plaques next to the door, muttering the room numbers beneath his staggered breath.

He may be pretty, and his body may be nice, but by no means was that saying he was in shape. Finally his eyes trained on studio 2, entering in he saw Baekhyun chatting with a pretty boy. The boy was so pretty, he took Sehun’s breath away. A task that wasn’t so easily accomplished by just anybody. Sun-kissed skin, black thick hair that was parted to the left and hanging delicately against his forehead, wide brown eyes that seemed to have a twinkle of fondness dancing in his iris’, full pouty plush lips that were oh so kissable, toned biceps that the white tee clung tightly to, snug jeans that rested on his thicker thighs and perky butt.

Sehun was starting to understand what Baekhyun and Chanyeol were talking about when it came to bouncing a dime off their professor’s ass. His mouth went dry but he blinked himself out of the haze of whoever the stranger was before stepping in. Baekhyun blindingly smiled at him then fixed his eyes on the clock. “You’re late, princess. I don’t have all day and neither does Jongin. Oh, Jongin, this is Sehun the stubborn theater major who refuses to socialize. Sehun, this is the pretty dance major.” Sehun scowled at the word choice used by his friend even if the tone had absolutely no bite to it.

He looked at Jongin, the dance major, the dance major Baekhyun makes sure to talk about anytime he can. Sehun felt like this was some sort of scheme but at the same time they were both modelesque, and Baekhyun did inquire about needing models. He held his hand out to shake Jongin’s but he was caught off guard by the slight roughness of the other’s hands. Not as rough as Chanyeol’s but Sehun liked the roughness actually.

It made his hands feel softer and he may have the look of his hands being enclosed in Jongin’s in their handshake more than he would ever like to admit. He pretended to not be disappointed when Jongin’s hand pulled away, he also pretended he didn’t like the way Jongin’s eyes crinkled on the sides when his lips pulled into a smile. Sehun was good at pretending, it was just acting, but pretending an attraction wasn’t there was hard when it came to someone as beautiful as Jongin. “Nice to meet you.” The other had a deeper voice that reminded Sehun of his dark roast espresso when he poured the creamer into it, delicate but rich. “Feeling is mutual.”

The loud clap is what brought Sehun out of his mind and focused onto the shorter male. “So, I got your clothes over there, change and meet back here. We have plans to meet Chanyeol after this and you know how he gets when we’re late for food.” Sehun rolled his eyes while Jongin giggled. Sehun could’ve sworn that was one of the prettiest thing he’s ever heard. “And yes, Sehun. Jongin is coming too.” Sehun’s lips parted in disbelief, he wasn’t even thinking about that since he wanted Jongin to come. Though out of the very rare kindness he nodded to not embarrass his friend.

His eyebrows furrowed when he saw there were only two pair of jeans, he shrugged, not questioning it and grabbed the darker blue of the two and started to walk out to a bathroom until he heard the soft patter of sneakers catching up to him. “Do you know what this shoot is?” Jongin asked softly, and _God_ , if Jongin didn’t look cute before he certainly did now with the pout taking shape on the full lips. Sehun didn’t trust his voice to sputter out so instead he shook his head, offering Jongin a reassuring smile. It didn’t help he wanted to kiss that pout off his lips so he was trying to at least shape it into a smile.

They walked into the bathroom and Sehun took his time changing into the jeans. He felt so lost within himself that he could be easily reduced to a shy awestruck man over some guy he just met. Jongin is beautiful, his mind countered, but Sehun shook that thought from his mind. He was too composed and well rounded for some pretty boy to come in and take him away from his princess ego. Sehun blinked at his own thoughts, maybe Baekhyun had a point to constantly call him princess, he sure was acting like one that lost it’s tiara.

He stepped out and saw Jongin in the lighter blue ones that contrasted his tan skin so perfectly, Sehun was going to lose it before he could actually do anything. He mentally cursed Baekhyun for being friends with someone far too pretty for anyone’s good and walked out beside Jongin who’s lips were still nervously furrowed into a pout. Sehun didn’t understand why Jongin was so nervous, Jongin could literally make standing in a ditch look good Sehun thought.

“You’ll do great, you’re pretty and Baekhyun must have asked you for a reason.” He commented surprisingly smooth even if his nerves were on fire, but the relaxed smile on Jongin’s pretty face made it all worth being nervous and almost tripping on his words. “Thank you, Sehun.” They entered the studio again and Baekhyun had just set up the grey backdrop, turning to look at them with furrowed brows. “Shirts off, I only gave you both jeans for a reason.” Sehun hooked his thumbs in his shirt and lifted it over his head, not bothering to look over at Jongin since he needed to be in the right mind for this comment.

“If you wanted to film a sex scene you could have asked.” Jongin giggled again and now Sehun smiled over at the other. He could’ve sworn he saw an eight pack and it made his chest tighten, looking away like the sun was directly hitting his eyes, he watched Baekhyun roll his eyes. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Jonginnie can you lower your jeans just a bit? I want them right below your hips.” Sehun really didn’t appreciate how the tone changed from when Baekhyun referred to him then Jongin. Sehun and Baekhyun were always assholes to each other, but there was always love. Sehun couldn’t bring it in himself to watch Jongin lower the jeans like Sehun had his placed. “Perfect, now both of you stand in front of the camera. I’ll do the rest.”

 

It felt odd to be underneath all the hot pressing lights of the studio, camera staring directly at his shirtless self. It also felt flustering to be so shy to not look over at the foresakeningly beautiful man next to him because he would simply melt. He took a small breath, deciding to pretend like he should do. He let the tension sink out of his shoulders as he thought about all the ways this could be worse for him, he could actually be touching Jongin, he could be invading his personal space, they could be wearing less clothes, or they could be alone in just these clothes.

Baekhyun hummed, directing them back a bit to have their full bodies in lens view then turned their bodies to have them facing one another. “Rest your foreheads together, be pliant until I get you both where I want you to start.” Sehun must have audibly gulped but he didn’t argue, he wanted to be a good best friend all the while acting like this wasn’t making his heart race in his chest and that this was normal. His forehead found the warm one of Jongin’s, their hair toppled against one another as Sehun tried to do anything but look at Jongin. The task was rather difficult since Jongin was blocking his eye sight.

If he looked down he would be met with lips, straight ahead he would be met with fond eyes, so he took the route of closing his eyes as Baekhyun set Jongin up first. The lithe hands now gripped Sehun’s wrist to hold the pointy hipbone, directly moving his thumb to rest over it. Other hand on his waist, and now his thigh was being directed to be in between Jongin’s relatively tight legs. Sehun’s eyes opened at the feeling of being so close to Jongin, he felt like this was a lot more sexual than he had signed up for, and he met Jongin’s gaze. He couldn’t tell what the other was thinking, but he was hoping that apart of Jongin was as happy to be this close to Sehun as he was.

“Eyes closed, both of you.” Sehun did as he was told, ignoring the squealing sound from Baekhyun. “Oh you both look so good together, so cute, okay Jongin stop smiling.” Sehun felt his lips quirk into a happy smile but dropped it quickly. “Hold still.” Shutter sounds filled the room now, but those sounded so mute when he could feel the hot breath on his cheek, listening to the inhales and exhales.

Those sounds were the loudest in his mind, he wanted to be this close to Jongin for as long as time could possibly allow. “Alright, perfect, now, pull apart.” They broke apart relatively slow, Sehun’s fingertips delicately tracing the warm golden skin to linger before pulling back. Baekhyun walked over and put Sehun behind Jongin, Jongin’s back to his chest. “Now, Jongin, bend your arms back to lace your hands on the back of Sehun’s neck, Sehun hold Jongin by the hips with one hand, and then the other run along his abs. Oh and Jongin, rest your head on his shoulder.” So much touching, so many different things for Sehun to absorb but he really liked this. He liked the way that Jongin’s fingers curled in the ends of his hair on his own, and he liked the way his soft palms felt holding Jongin in.

“Look at each other, thanks.” Sehun looked down at Jongin, both sharing a small smile before going into a stoic expression. Shutters again, but this time Sehun didn’t focus on the breathing but the way Jongin’s hair smelled like coconut shampoo. He never liked coconut before, but now he wanted more of it. He wanted to smell the coconut shampoo late night in his bed when he was awake, smell the remnants of it in his hoodies that Jongin would borrow, he wanted to have the other near. “You guys should be models instead of whatever you’re both doing.” Baekhyun commented, the three of them laughed as Jongin broke apart from Sehun, rubbing his arms a bit. “Okay so, turn how you were both for the first pose and then sit.”

Sehun sat on the floor with Jongin in front of him. “Straddle Sehun’s lap and look down at him, Sehun do something with your hands, grip his waist actually.” Baekhyun lowered the camera as Jongin did as he was told. “Jongin kind of get on your knees so your abs are aimed at Sehun’s face.” Sehun still kept his grip on his waist, his thumb automatically found it’s way to rub at Jongin’s ribcage soothingly. “Part your lips and press them to his torso.” Sehun looked over at Baekhyun, Baekhyun threw him a pleading look and Sehun nodded. He acted as if he were going in for an open mouth kiss which he surprisingly knew something about even if his love life was as dead as roadkill left on the side of the road for weeks. His eyes were closed now, he wanted to so badly continue pressing kisses against the other’s skin, but this wasn’t the time.

This really was not the time. “Pretty.” Baekhyun murmured before clicking photos. Jongin’s skin felt so soft against Sehun’s so soft lips, he wanted to leave a mark here and also on his hips. “Okay now last one since I only need four, Sehun hold his thighs.” Jongin’s breath audibly hitched at the words alone, Sehun wondered if this was a soft spot for the other. He did as he was told though, trying his damn hardest to pretend that he didn’t like this.

“Jongin, pull on Sehun’s hair and keep it tugged so he can keep his gaze on you.” He tried so hard to act like Jongin’s fingers whisping through his hair didn’t feel good, and he definitely didn’t like the way it felt for his hair to be pulled back. He looked at Jongin with parted lips as his hands stayed absolutely still on Jongin’s thicker thighs. Shutter sounds now, and this time Sehun had to will himself to only focus on the shutter sounds. “Perfect, you’re done. Just put on your shirts, Chanyeol will be there any minute.” Jongin and Sehun went to do just that, and on the way back Baekhyun prided them in how well they did with the camera slung around his neck.

 

Dinner was far from awkward although it left Sehun wondering when they became elderlies who ate dinner at four pm just to catch the early bird special. Sehun sat next to Jongin who spent the dinner laughing at Chanyeol’s jokes but Sehun’s brain was running. Sehun always thought too much, it really was his downfall he thought. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way he liked far too much to be that close to someone he only knew the name of.

And major, he knew his major too. That didn’t make himself feel much better from the fact that he felt like his attraction was absolutely swamping him. It wasn’t until the baritone voice of the taller pulled him out. “Sehun likes to dance too, also he’s a huge dork about anime.” He didn’t know that the subject had changed to what Jongin was interested in. Sehun blinked, seeing all three of them smiling at him.

“Anime is good stuff, thank you very much. At least I don’t like hentai.” Sehun relished in Jongin’s giggle, he found himself too fond of the sweet sound. Chanyeol placed his hand in mock hurt, goofy grin on his lips. “Hentai sometimes provides quality content.” Jongin now shrugged, Sehun watching him carefully with a smile pulling onto his lips. “If you’re into tentacles then sure.” Sehun laughed now, along with Baekhyun as Chanyeol was gasping.

Jongin fit in nicely, Sehun thinks. He liked the way that he could easily comeback with witty banter that would please the other two and in a way it took pressure off him. He may be an intellectual conversationalist, but he isn’t the fastest at quick witty banter. Jongin liked simple things that he didn’t think he needed to know until it was said. Chocolate milk was a favorite, anything chocolate actually and Sehun felt like that was important to keep in mind, Marvel movies and horror movies, he liked to read, and besides dancing he played video games.

Jongin sheepishly admitted he wasn’t the best in school but he was passing, besides who cares about grades in music theory when he’s a dancer. “Jongin you should hang out with us more often. Don’t you think, Sehun?” Sehun flickered his eyes at Baekhyun who was looking at him smug, and it seemed like Jongin didn’t notice. “Yeah, he should.” Jongin grinned cutely at that, so cutely that Sehun wanted to take a picture and frame it. “Great then I will. I have to go now, I gotta meet Yixing.” Chanyeol let out a small ‘oooh’ like noise, Sehun had to seriously wonder if his friend was a 13 year old boy. “Boyfriend?” Jongin rolled his eyes through a chuckle. “No, dance partner. I don’t have a boyfriend.” Sehun wanted to pretend now that Jongin didn’t look directly at him, but he did. Jongin flashed Sehun a smile before waving his fingers in a goodbye and sauntered his way out the diner.

“You have such a gay crush on him.” Baekhyun commented excitedly, hands pressed together. Sehun let out a noise like a ‘hmph’, fishing out his money and laying it on the table. “Why do you say gay crush when you’re the king gay?” Chanyeol laughed, hand clamped over his mouth at Baekhyun’s annoyed expression. Sehun felt good about that one, clearly it was good but then again, Chanyeol laughed at the wind blowing. “Fine, you have such a crush on him. Ask him out, he literally just gave you the go ahead to do just that, didn’t he?” Sehun shook his head as he stood up and double checked if all his study material was present. “No, school is more important than a boyfriend no matter how insanely beautiful he is. Bye, see you tomorrow or later.” Sehun walked out, immediately hightailing to his study quarters.

 

His seat was taken and it was like the end of the world. He couldn’t see who was in his seat in the corner, phone plugged into the outlet, but it was two people. He could not believe this was happening. His day was insane already, he had a crush (well he wouldn’t call it a crush unless a crush is finding someone attractive and wanting to know everything and anything about them. It was a crush, but he was pretending it wasn’t), he got to kind of sort of feel up said crush, and now someone is sitting in his seat. He took a deep breath to center himself, something he hadn’t done in a bit and stepped into the study quarters.

“Jongin, you keep hurting yourself during these practices.” Jongin? He whirled his head to see Jongin and what he assumed to be Yixing. “I’ll be fine, get out of here would you? You have a date with that pretty girl Seulgi.” Sehun’s heart jumped in his chest. He watched Yixing walk out and Jongin with his back like a board in the loveseat. He didn’t know how his feet carried him over so quickly but before he knew he was standing in front of Jongin and shyly muttering “I heard you injured yourself?” Jongin looked up at him with a quick smile. “Yeah, I did it today, it’s just my back. Sit down, I feel like you’re talking down to me.”

Sehun nodded dumbly as he sat down, he wanted to so badly scoot in closer and invade Jongin’s space but he didn’t, that was for a shoot, it’d be inappropriate to do it now. “How did you hurt your back?” He started, he figured studying could be saved for when Jongin left or when Jongin was going to study. “I bent my back the wrong way, I didn’t listen to Yixing, hopefully it’ll heal though before Friday since my performance final is due then. Did you actually come here to study? I know Baekhyun informs me of you prioritizing your studies but here is kind of the lounge.” Sehun leaned comfortably into the chair, when he wasn’t thinking about holding Jongin’s hand or kissing him he did feel comfortable, like this was okay and safe. Almost like a home even. “I do, I wouldn’t call the study quarters a lounge but I think that’s why I like it, it’s comfortable. I hope your back heals too.” Jongin flashed him a smile and that smile burned bright in his heart.

“Do you like horror movies, Sehunnie?” The nickname was simple and probably meant nothing but Sehun couldn’t help the flush of heat rushing to his face as he nodded. “I do, I get scared but isn’t that the point of horror movies?” Jongin nodded, turning now in the loveseat to face Sehun, Sehun doing the same. “My favorite one is The Ring, what about yours?” Sehun leaned into the loveseat in thought.

For the first time he wasn’t over thinking and he was only thinking about the topic at hand which felt so incredibly nice. “Maybe The Grudge, maybe. There’s just so many options.” Jongin’s giggle sang in his ears and he felt momentarily distracted. “You’re cute, what type of things do you like? Movies, games, shows, food, anything.” Sehun let the compliment brush off even if his cheeks were burning. “Uh, I don’t know. I like dogs.” He tried with that. If Jongin was a cat person he would have to call this whole thing off but judging how the other almost sprang in his seat, his heart lurched further for the other. “I love dogs! I love love them. I have three but they’re back home with my parents, college dorms are not the place for them.” Sehun relaxed now, and even though his attraction was slowly simmering into a raging boil, he continued. “I have one back home, Vivi.”

They talked about their dogs, Marvel, video games, aspirations and dreams, food, favorite seasons and holidays, anything that their minds could scramble to. Sehun now sat across from Jongin who was telling him a story about his childhood friend Kyungsoo and him ditching class until his sentence was interrupted. “Is that Shakespeare?” Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he saw his sonnets book peeking out from his bag.

“Oh! Yeah, I’m reading it for theater. I have to perform one.” Jongin smiled now, shy almost. Sehun was starting to really love seeing that smile. “Perform the one you like to me, please.” The request was so timidly asked but so full of warmth that  Sehun felt like if he said no he would be heartless. He opened his book and flipped to sonnet 18, his all time favorite. His throat was cleared, forced himself to empty his mind as the words danced in his pupils. “Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd; But thy eternal summer shall not fade Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st; Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;  So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”

He took a deep breath after and lifted his eyes to see Jongin. The look he was giving him was so flustering that Sehun felt like he was drowning. It was so full of admiration and adoration, softness and fondness, so sweet and so kind. It was right, it all felt right. He wasn’t sure if he was returning the same look but he certainly was gushing it in his heart and his facial expressions felt soft instead of tense. “That was beautiful, Sehun.” Sehun’s lips curled into a smile, head dipping down. “You’re beautiful, Jongin.”

His eyes widened at his words even though he had carefully chosen them in his mind. He felt delicate fingertips beneath his chin that forced him ever so gently to look at the beautiful boy in front of him. “So are you.” Jongin’s lips pressed a kiss to the corner of Sehun’s mouth. Sehun let his lips quickly reciprocate, small breaths of air exhaling against one another’s cheeks and to Sehun this felt more than right. “I have to go, but let me get your number so I can take you out on a date.” Jongin whispered quietly in his ear, and Sehun nodded with a grin.

* * *

 

Baekhyun’s final by the title of ‘Intimate’ received an A. Sehun wasn’t shocked since he chose the two most beautiful people on campus to model for him. It had only been three weeks since then, Jongin and Sehun were practically inseparable and maybe Baekhyun had a point about Sehun being able to study while having a boyfriend. He won’t ever tell Baekhyun he was right but he’s pretty sure Baekhyun already knows.

Kissing Jongin was one of Sehun’s absolute favorite things, his thin lips felt so perfect slotted against the full ones, and if he thought Jongin’s fingers in his hair felt good staged, it felt so much better when it was real thing. He knows what it’s like now to hold someone’s hand in the hall, and what it’s like to have someone warm and pretty in the sanctum of his bed. He thinks though that it’s better that it’s not just anyone, and that it’s Jongin who lays next to him at night while they whisper small things to each other. He doesn’t have to pretend to not like it anymore, he can simply like it, and that’s all Sehun needs.

Sehun is an intellectual conversationalist who hates bean water Folger’s, is a bratty bitchy princess with an ego far too large for anybody to try to obtain. He’s incredibly smart and talented with his acting, can play any emotion seamlessly, and pretend with ease about whatever is thrown at him. He enjoys horror movies, he likes dogs, anime is okay, wakes up far too early for someone who goes to bed far too late. The only thing that’s changed about Oh Sehun is that instead of all work and no play, he has a boyfriend that makes it possible for him to enjoy life a little more than he already did.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPEFULLY I DID THE PROMPTER SOME JUSTICE SO, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT.
> 
> Also, let me know if I should write a sequel for their actual relationship, cause I was thinking about it but idk maybe.


End file.
